The present invention relates to a folding ladder which provides improvements in folding and stability.
In a conventional folding ladder, there are provided a plurality of sections hingedly interconnected for folding, and having uniformly spaced-apart rungs pivotally attached to opposing side members of the sections to effect collapse of the opposite side members into contact with one another when the ladder is folded.
Thus, such ladders can be shortened in length when folded, but have drawbacks in that one of the side members protrudes beyond the other side member when folded such that the folded ladder remains bulky for carrying and storage.
Further, such ladders present a safety problem in that the ladder may collapse when fully erected.